Naruto, With Feeling
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS A strange and forgotten jutsu is casted all over Konoha and people have to...sing? True feelings are revealed in songs with catchy tunes, who says you can't sing and fight? Buffy's 'Once more with Feeling', Naruto style.
1. Naruto, With Feeling Scene 1

Ch 1 my first Parody

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the lyrics and the story…

Dedicated to the fanfic, **Gryffindor, With feeling** by Melted-icicle; I really thank the author for making the Harry Potter fic.

This is a parody from Buffy the Vampire slayer's **Once more with feeling** episode. In case you're wondering, in the episode something happens that makes everyone burst out in synchronize dancing as music plays in the background and people sing out their true feelings; basically, Naruto, the musical.

I typed the song's tune in each chapter that was in the Buffy musical and I posted up the link site in my profile, I suggest you look it up if you want the tune because without it, you won't be able to follow the songs in the fic. (youtube will become extremely helpful, check my profile)

Before we begin, here's a little need to know before you read: this is based around the Shippuden time, Jiraiya died and Naruto received the news the day before; Sasuke returned but is under the watchful eye of Naruto since Naruto was the one who had brought him back; Sasuke is under suspicion. Kakashi is also helping both his students as their sensei again. Sakura went off to Suna with Tsunade on an official meeting. Asuma's death is still fresh in news and feelings; Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for a while now and so have Neji and Tenten.

Currently, Naruto and Sasuke stayed in one of the Uchiha mansions due to the rooms and the Uchiha Library with many books filled with valuable info. Since the mansion has many rooms and a large space, most of Naruto's friends meet there. Shikamaru moved out from his home and stayed in one of the rooms in the Uchiha manor; it's been at least a few weeks since Shikamaru had moved in, and he had been bringing Ino over a few times. The Sound Village has a new ruler and the war between the villages still exist.

Song in this chapter you need to look up for the tune: **Going through the motions **and **Once more with feeling intro **song

_(Actions are in this kind of print, italicized, or in these brackets or parenthesis) _

Songs sung will be in this kind of print.

Name: person singing or talking will be underlined.

**Naruto, With Feeling **

_The buildup of classical instruments continued to play as the scene takes place in the Uchiha manor when the sunlight entered into Naruto's room. _

_It ended as the alarm clock rang out loud and the soft sounds from a harp and flute played in the morning. _

_Scene shows Naruto turning to the side, glaring at the clock before slamming it and tossing it aside. _

**_Scene change _**

_Orchestra music continued to play throughout the scene, the sound of bells and pianos and other instruments played light notes as several activities took place. _

_Ino walked out of Shikamaru's room before stopping and grabbing her bag then heading back into the bathroom. _

_While she left, Shikamaru fixed the bed while finding an ear ring Ino had given him as a gift from before. _

_Ino wanted him to forget his problems, the worries he had to go through and the pain. It was a memory loss ear ring. Shikamaru clipped it into his left ear, smiling at the gift. _

_In the hallway, Sasuke walked out of his room, messy haired as he made his way to the bathroom. He stops in the bathroom door, his eye twitching as he pounded on the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Ino opens the door and steps out, brushing her hair as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before entering. _

_Back to Naruto who was still lying in the bed, staring into the ceiling filled with thoughts. _

_Change to the Uchiha Library. The orchestra music continues as Tenten and Neji are spotted, reading a scroll in a table, smirking and smiling while they chatted along. The door knocks as Tenten stood up and left to answer it. _

_Skip across to Sasuke as he stood alone in the back of the library, reading an orange book as a light blush appeared. Kakashi comes over and takes the book as Sasuke looked away with a small scowl. Kakashi starts to read the book as Sasuke continued to scowl and left. _

_Back to Shikamaru and Ino who sat in one of the library tables. Shikamaru smiled while he watched Ino continue to read a medical scroll, jotting down notes. Naruto sat besides Shikamaru, his chin on his hand that leaned at the table as he stared out in the high window in thought. _

_Kakashi comes over and gently conks Naruto in the head with his book before gesturing him out the door before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto scratches his head before walking out the door, taking his orange and black colored sweater along…it was time to train. _

**End Scene a few hours later. **

_Switch to a forest scene as Naruto leaped across the tree branches, patrolling; it was his guard duty as his mouth opened to sing; a light piano played in the background accompanied by instruments. _

**Naruto's emotions: **

Naruto: 

Every single day,

The same old missions,

They don't mean a thing, to me.

_(A Sound nin appeared, rushing at Naruto who calmly side stepped, grabbed the nin and flipped him over, before walking away) _

Ever since the news

Things didn't seemed to matter,

_(The sound nin rose again, jumping towards Naruto's back) _

Fighting's all I do

Fighting all that's wrong

_(Naruto disappears and reappears behind the sound nin, slamming a palm to the back of the head)_

Sadness in my life, but I still smile

Just trying to keep control

_[Naruto takes out a kunai) _

But I've been doubting my decisions

While leaping through the trees

_[The sound Nin snaps out of his daze and rushes again) _

But people just seem to look up too…_ [Stabs the nin in the chest)…_ meeeee.

_[The nin falls as Naruto continues his patrol) _

I fought with all my heart

It really didn't matter

I didn't have a use, in the end

_[He spots a village girl tied up to a tree while three sound nins turned to look at him and attacked) _

Fighting in a war _[he kicks a Sound nin back) _

I've become distracted _[dodges a swing and moves close) _

Things aren't as they seem

_[Punches the sound nin with the bandana) _

Enemy nin: 

_[The bandana nin recoils back saying )_

His punches aren't as mean

_[He punches Naruto as Naruto falls on his back) _

Naruto: 

_[Naruto laid on his back but lifted his head up to stare at the three nins and muttered) _

…I'm just not as keen…

_[Two Sound nins joined the bandana Sound nin as they started to snap their fingers and dance to the side singing.)_

Enemy Nins: 

He used to fight so well and we feared his tale

But lately he has failed _[Naruto rises, heading towards the nearest nin )_

He's just, becoming so distracted _[Naruto embeds a kunai at the first nin)_

2nd nin: Becoming so distracted _[he repeated the phrase )_

Not trying anymore _[Naruto knocks out the second nin )_

_[The nin with bandana sang looking at him as Naruto stabs him in the chest with a kunai before walking away) _

Bandana nin: 

_…_Why, he's not even half the nin he's…

_[He looks away from Naruto's walking form and notices the kunai embedded on his chest before looking back up) _

Ow…_ [The nin falls with a thud )_

Naruto: 

Will I endure this life forever?

_[He headed towards the tied victim who watched him with heart shaped eyes) _

Watch as all my friends will suffer

_[He untied and freed the beautiful looking villager woman who turned back to him) _

Villager woman:

How can I repay…

Naruto: 

Whatever

_[He turns around and jumps into the trees )_

Naruto:

I don't want to belieeeeeve…

_[He climbed the highest tree, leaning out as he stared out at the setting sun) _

Jiraiya's gone, I know it

I lost my train of thought

I just want to seee….

What I can really beee…

And I just want some roooom…

_[The Sound nin he had knocked out earlier appeared behind him as Naruto stabs him and the nin drops a flash bomb before falling. Naruto closes his eyes as the flash lit the area and Naruto leaned forward, leaping towards the setting sun yelling out.) _

To Breeeeeeeeathee!

_[He continued to fall until the music stopped and he disappeared in a puff of smoke )_

_[End song and end scene )_

* * *

Beta'd by SASUXSAKUFREAK and Know it all hermione and I made my girlfriend read over it even though she doesn't know what Naruto is about…or Buffy.

Yes, two betas and me GF

(Note: everytime i upload the fic, some brackets or italics don't work...that's a problem)


	2. Naruto, With Feeling Scene 2

Ch 2

I don't own anything but the story.

Song needed to look up: **I've got a Theory **& **The Mustard song **the links should be in my profile

I hope you're enjoying the story

Note: Akatsuki said like Ah-Kah-Sue-Key Genjutsu said like ghen-jew-sue (Gen as in Arma-**ge-**ddon)

_[(Actions are in this kind of print, italicized, or in these brackets or parenthesis) _

Songs sung will be in this kind of print so wills the talking

Name: person singing or talking will be underlined.

* * *

**_Scene, back to the Uchiha manor _**

_Naruto returns to the manor, Kakashi looks up from his orange book and greets him._

Kakashi: Oh, Welcome back Naruto.

_Shikamaru and Ino sat on a couch as they looked up to see Naruto. _

Shikamaru: Hey, Sasuke just left to the store, did you see him?

Naruto: Huh, oh, yeah, sure, sure.

_Naruto was distracted as he headed back to the library. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi look at each other before following. _

**_Uchiha Library _**

_Naruto enters and leans on a book shelf near the doors as Kakashi, Ino, and Shikamaru enter as well. _

_Kakashi walks along, reading his book in fascination as Ino and Shikamaru take a place in a table near Tenten. _

_Tenten sat on one of the tables, staring intently at the two shurikens on her fingers. _

Tenten: Tame the stars, be one with the weapons.

_Neji returns from the back with a scroll and notices this. _

Neji: No matter how many times you do that.

_Sits down next to her as he places the scroll down _

Neji: It's still as foolish as the first time.

_Neji smirks as Tenten rolls her eyes, Kakashi chuckles at the two as Naruto stood in front of the door and awkwardly spoke. _

Naruto: So, um, guys, there's nothing going on? Any Important info? No emergencies, enemy nins or what not?

_Kakashi turned a page on his book as Neji rolled out the scroll, shaking their heads in reply meaning 'no'. _

Naruto: _(Nods head casually)_ that's good, good. _(Looks up at the roof, shifting nervously)_ So…umm...earlier, did any of you guys, you know…burst into songs? _(He said the last part quickly) _

_Kakashi looked up from his book. Neji stared up from his scroll as everyone stopped and watched Naruto with critical eyes. _

_Tenten: _HOLY LEE'S EYEBROWS!

_Ino and Tenten arose in shock as the rest stopped what they were doing and looked at each other; they talked out together. _

Ino: I thought it was just me and Shikamaru!

Kakashi: I think I danced more instead of singing…with my book.

Shikamaru: It was such a drag…Me and Ino were chatting then…

Naruto: You guys started to sing and dance instead.

Shikamaru: _(nods head and sighs) _Yeah…

Kakashi: _(His hand rubbed his chin) _Well, that would explain how I became so good at dancing…and the weird music I could never find but it played from somewhere…

Ino: We had a duet about jutsus.

Tenten: It was amazing, at first we were debating about using weapons or not then all of a sudden we started to rhyme, then dance, then twirl, and then I threw shurikens at Neji…it was GREAT!

_Neji's eye twitched as Tenten gave him a reassuring smile_

Ino: Then we sang about clothes

_Shikamaru looks away, embarrassed _

Neji: _(his eyes were twitching) _It was very disturbing.

_[They were all chatting together )_

_Kakashi looks at Naruto _

KakashiWhat did you sing about

Naruto: _(Blinks) _Umm, something about ramen…b-but it all felt normal, like it was ok.

Neji: But it's not natural and it's not normal. _(Stares at him seriously) _I don't sing and dance Naruto…do I?

_Neji narrows his eyes as Naruto looks away, a small smile tugged his lips. _

Kakashi: I don't know if you like to sing and dance on your spare time Neji _(Neji glares at him) _but we need to look into this, check if there's anything written about this at all.

Ino: Let's start here; I'm pretty sure the Uchiha library has something.

Shikamaru: Do you think anyone has any kind of information on justus for random singing and dancing?

Neji: No, I doubt it. But we have to observe this before it happens again, because I for one hate da……

_[Kakashi interrupts, slamming his book down as he sang) _

**I've got a theory **

Kakashi:

I've got a theory,

It's the Akatsuki,

Those dancing ninjas…

Uh, something isn't right there.

_[He went away to continue pondering, his hand on his chin) _

Ino: 

I've got a theory,

Maybe genjutsu,

And we're all trap in someone's twisted little nightmare

_[Shikamaru was waving his fingers in one hand while his other hand was in his pocket as he stood next to her for effects) _

Tenten: 

I've got a theory; we should work this ou-out.

_[Tenten and Neji continued to sit as Ino and Skikamaru gathered together )_

Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten: 

It's kind of freaky

What are we doing?

Singing all out loud

Tenten: 

_[Jumps up pointing in the air as if she made a brilliant discovery )_

It might be Chouji

Yes evil Chouji

_[Shikamaru and Ino glared at her as Tenten started backing away) _

Which is ridiculous 'cause he would never

Hurt a fly, he's good and kind

And peace to you

Team 10 is cool

And I'll be over here

_[Tenten pointed back at her chair and sat back down )_

_[Neji stood up in a thinking position, moving in front of the door) _

Neji: 

I've got a theory,

It must be Rock Lee…

_[The group stared at him, silent as crickets chirped )_

_[Ino turned to the group )_

Ino: 

I've got a…

_[Neji stopped her as the lights shut off, a spot light shined all around him and an electric guitar started playing) _

Neji: 

RO-OCK LEE is not as naive,

As every-niiin supposes _[he sang in a rocker's voice as smoke rose from behind him )_

He has those big eyes

And those stupid shaped eyebrows and,_ (show lights flashing everywhere) _

Why does he wear green leotard?

It should be banned from the con-ti-nents anyways!

_[He head banged )_

ROCK LEE, ROCK LEE, IT MUST BE ROCK LEEEE!!!

_[Throws his fists in the air as burst of spoke exploded around him) _

_… _

_[Everything turns to normal, the lights switch back on as Neji controls himself and straightens his hair. The group stared at him disbelievingly) _

(_Ahem, places his fist under his mouth)_

…Or maybe demons…

_[Naruto twitched uncomfortably )_

Shikamaru: 

Okay that was freaky and we should fix this fa-ast.

_[Shikamaru moves next to Kakashi) _

Kakashi, Shikamaru: 

Because our secrets can't be safe with us,

Before it's sa-aid

_[Kakashi and Shikamaru moves to the bookshelves, scanning the titles) _

Naruto: 

I've got a theory, it doesn't mateeer-eer

_[Every turns to stare at Naruto who stood with folded arms )_

What can't we face when we're together?

We'll fight them all in any weather

Let's go to war

_[He shakes his head sadly )_

It's been done before

If they want a fight

Wee'll end it all

_[The group smiles and nods their head in agreement as they watched Naruto, each standing up and singing in unison) _

Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten: 

Who can't we beat when we're together?

It'll show up and then we will defeat it

_[Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other before nodding and Kakashi joins the song )_

Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten,Kakashi: 

They won't stand a chance

We'll kick their ass

Just don't giiive up

Naruto: 

Hey, that's what I-I-I dooo

_[They all smirked up at the grinning blonde and moved to his sides )_

Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten: 

Who can't we beat when we're together?

Kakashi: 

Who can't we be-eat _[echoes in the background )_

Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten: 

It'll show up and then we will defeat it

Kakashi: 

When we-e're togee-ether

Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten: 

There's nothing we can't fa-ace

_[They all went to their original places as Neji sat down, looking on in worry) _

Neji:

Except for…Rock Leee…

_[End of song )_

Tenten: _(Stares at Neji) _Ok, that was disturbing…

Ino: I thought it was neat.

Naruto: So did you feel anything, do you know what's causing it?

Kakashi: I thought it didn't matter.

Naruto: Well, I'm not exactly hiding in the corner, crying my eyes out, but there's something wrong about all of this…and that usually doesn't lead to cute frogs and free ramen you know.

Shikamaru: Do you think it's just us? I mean, is it only affecting us _(Naruto heads out the library door and heads toward the window) _because that would mean it was some sort-of bonding seal or…

_Naruto pops his head out of the window and sees a parade of nins in the streets, dancing and singing as Anko lead the whole parade. _

**_Outside _**

**Mustard song: **

_[Anko twirls around proudly, showing off her freshly cleaned trench coat as Kotetsu and Izumo twirls along beside her and other nins behind them danced in unison )_

Anko: 

The've got

_[She spreads her arms out into the skies grinning widely as Kotetsu and Izumo lifts her up) _

The Blood-Stains

Oooooo-uuut

All the other nins: 

They've got

_[They all spin in unison )_

The blood…Stains…oooo-uuuut!

_[Several nins flip to the sides) _

**Back inside: **

_Naruto returns to the library as everyone faces him. _

Naruto: It's not just us…

_[End Scene )_


	3. Naruto, With Feeling Scene 3

Ch 3

I don't own anything but the story

Songs: **Under your spell **

_[(Actions are in this kind of print, italicized, or in these brackets or parenthesis) _

Songs sung will be in this kind of print so wills the talking

Name: person singing or talking will be underlined.

* * *

_Sasuke enters the manor, places his groceries away before heading into the library, he had some interesting news. _

_He enters the library _

Sasuke: You'll never believe what had just…

Naruto: People started singing and dancing randomly…

Sasuke: Occurred…ok you do. _(Quirks mouth sideways, unsatisfied) _

Neji: So Uchiha, what did you sing?

_(Ino whispers into Shikamaru's ear as he kept one eye open, in interest) _

Sasuke: So, you guys too, huh? _(Heads over and leans on a wall next to Naruto) _

Tenten: You're avoiding the question, did you sing or not?

Shikamaru: _(Spoke as if they made a discovery) _Ino you're right, the old clan scrolls!

Kakashi: What scrolls?

Ino: Oh you know, the scrolls…clan scrolls from our clans…Yamanersumthin scrolls…

Neji: _(Stares at them coolly) _what are you saying?

Shikamaru: There are clan scrolls that we have that might be relevant in assisting our search. It deals with ancient jutsus, rumors, myths…the whole weird ancient-physical jutsus…thing.

_Sasuke sees a black pendant, on the book shelf near the door. His eyes gazed over it curiously as if interested, before heading towards it.) _

Shikamaru: It might help us.

Ino: So yeah, we could, go and get…

Kakashi: Well, I can't seem to find anything in here about this and I am this close_ (shows his fingers almost pinching together) _on detaining and questioning Rock Lee at the moment, so I'm open to anything. _(At the Rock Lee sentence, Neji had to look away from the group) _

_Sasuke realizes the distraction and quickly swipes the pendant from the book shelf, picking up a book as cover and smirking all the way, before placing the pendant in his pockets and returning back to his spot on the wall. _

Ino: That's awesome, so, uh, well, we'll just go and check it out.

Shikamaru: Yup, it just might solve this whole thing.

_Shikamaru and Ino left together, a triumphant smile on their faces as Tenten looks back at Sasuke. _

Tenten: You know, you still haven't answered the question.

_Everyone turns to look at Sasuke who rolled his eyes, muttering out 'Fine' _

Sasuke: It made standing in line a lot easier…

Kakashi: How so?

_Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto spoke _

Naruto: Don't tell me you sang about lines…lame.

_Sasuke scowls _

Sasuke: No, and even if I did sing, it wouldn't be about lines._ (The group looks at him in confusion as Sasuke shrugs before answering) _They sing and dance, while I walk out with my stuff…simple.

_The group stared at him, some with disapproval. _

Tenten: Isn't that stealing?

_Sasuke turns to look at her _

Sasuke: …no…

Kakashi&Naruto:...Sasuke…_ (They spoke in a warning tone) _

**_Scene change _**

_Shikamaru and Ino are shown walking through the park, Shikamaru smirks before talking to Ino _

Shikamaru: We don't have any info on this…don't we?

Ino: Hey, I thought you would be happy. Too much work you know…troublesome.

_Shikamaru's smile widened as they continued to walk. A group of village girls pass by, eyeing the two of them _

Ino: Those girls seem to like you…

Shikamaru: _(Raises a brow and turned back to see them) _Are you serious?

Ino: Yeah, no doubt they think you're dark and mysterious.

Shikamaru: _(Smirks) _they really think I'm dark and mysterious?

Ino: For sure.

Shikamaru: _(Smiles playfully) _Then I guess I should introduce myself.

_Shikamaru pretends he was going to walk up to the girls but Ino twitches and pulls him back by the ear. Shikamaru yelps in pain but a smile still adorned his face _

Ino: Shikamaru, do I have to knock some sense into you? 'Cause I hate cheating boyfriends.

_Ino raises her fist as Shikamaru laughs jokingly at her. _

Shikamaru: I'm joking Ino, I'm just not used to the attention. I just don't believe they would think of me like that…

Ino: _(looks at him fondly) _you've changed a lot, especially your attitude.

Shikamaru: Then I know who to thank …you.

**Under Your Spell: **

_[They walked on top of the bridge as Shikamaru looks down in sad memory before singing)_

In my life

I have tamed the shadows

Nothing could hide from my eyes

I did not care that much though

I thought I couldn't be fazed

_[Ino looks at him fondly as he looked up at her with a smile and they continued to walk )_

Now I've changed my mind

But something just isn't right

_[Shikamaru spins then leans on the bridges fence, smirking at Ino )_

You control my mind

_[Ino smiles at Shikamaru with a blush )_

How else could it be?

Changes in my qualities

It's a jutsu I could te-ell

_[Shikamaru takes Ino's hand and they continue walking) _

That's why it changed for me

I can speak more easily

_[They held hands as Shikamaru looks around and Ino continues to stare at him with a smile) _

I took the world for granted

Chakra was eh-very-where

_[Shikamaru waves his hand in the air as a small sparkle of bluish chakra releases and twinkles above them) _

I took your skills for granted

Only for plans in my mind

_[Ino forms a light chakra ball in her hand and tosses it up in the air as sparkles of blue chakra trailed after it) _

But you've showed your ways

It hurt with each punch everyday

_[Shikamaru rubs his head but still smiles as Ino giggled )_

_[Shikamaru spins in front of the lake as a sleeping Kiba wakes up and sees this and a walking Chouji notices him, they both twirl in sync with Shikamaru and danced at his sides )_

You control my mind

All my memories

You've changed them with those thoughts of you

Your punches hurt like hell

_[Shikamaru and the boys moved their arms to the side and swayed back and forth, leaning their chests in and out )_

Until finally I learned

That you were just the one for me

You make meee…compleeee-eete

_[Ino rushes to Shikamaru as they embrace and spin in place while Chouji and Kiba watch and move their arms in the air, side to side, singing back up) _

Kiba&Chouji:

Wo-o-ooah, Woo-oah

Woah wooahoah

_[Shikamaru and Ino keep twirling in a circle as the **scene changes to Ino's room** and the backup singers' voices are still heard _

Woah, oah, uhuh, ooooah

Uh, uuuhuhuuhh

_[Shikamaru and Ino stare into each other's eyes as they sat on Ino's bed )_

Shikamaru: 

The shadows and the minds

We'll be together all the time

_[Shikamaru falls back lazily to the bed as Ino offers a playful smile )_

You control my mind

Swelling in my soul

_[Ino crawls on top of Shikamaru and watches him lovingly )_

Aching for you painfully

It hurts each time you leave

All alone inside

Staying with my shadowed mind

You make me com-pleeeeeeeeeete!

_[Ino shifts to Shikamaru's side and starts to kiss his cheek as Kiba and Chouji's voice could still be heard) _

Kiba&Chouji: 

Wo-oah, o-oah

Shikamaru: 

You make me com-plete

You make me com-plete

You make me com…

_[Somehow we could still hear Kiba and Chouji's voice echoing 'make me complete' as Ino places her lips onto Shikamaru's lips, stopping him in sentence) _

_[End Song **Scene change to Uchiha Manor Library** )_

Neji: I bet you they aren't even researching…

Naruto: Hm…who?

Neji: The Yamanaka and Nara…

Naruto: Why can't you just say their names? _(He sighed as Tenten giggled and spoke) _

Tenten: You guys saw how they looked at each other…the, 'let's ditch all this and go slack off' look.

Naruto: I didn't even know there was a look for that.

Neji: It was easy to tell, besides, I know that they are… _(He pauses, looks at Sasuke and smirks as Sasuke stared back at him, eyes narrowed)… _singing, singing right at this moment.

Kakashi: I'm sure they are doing something productive.

Neji: _(Smirks) _very…productive. _(He gives a taunting look to Sasuke who twitched in response) _

_Naruto notices the interaction _

Naruto: Neji

Sasuke: Whatever, besides, I know you both are enjoying this...singing and dancing…kind of gay.

Naruto&Neji: You're one to talk!

Sasuke: _(Rolls his eyes) _I don't see how all this is life threatening…just look at everyone.

**Scene change **

_In a forest, a villager dances at high speeds. A desperate and pained look was on his face as smoke started pouring around his body. He continues moving his arms and kicking his legs faster and harder until he busted into flames. _

_Another figure chuckled as he watched the scene. He was wearing red shoes, red pants, covered by a red robe tied together with a black sash. His skin was pale white as he fixed his glasses…yellow snake like eyes glinted maliciously at the human dust. _

Figure: Now that's…entertaining.

**_[End Scene)_**


	4. Naruto, With Feeling Scene 4

Ch 4

I don't own anything but the story

Songs: **I'll never tell **and there's an unimportant song that I'm not sure how the rhythm goes…hope you enjoy.

_[(Actions are in this kind of print, italicized, or in these brackets or parenthesis) _

Songs sung will be in this kind of print so wills the talking

Name: person singing or talking will be underlined.

* * *

**Scene change Tenten's apartment **

_Neji and Teten have just awoken; they continued to lie on the bed together _

Neji: Let's get some breakfast.

_Scene change to the kitchen as they both settled down on the table _

Tenten: So you don't have to go to the Hyuuga manor today? There are no missions at all?

Neji: No, I'm pretty sure it would have to deal with the singing epidemic. Clients don't want singing ninja's and Hiashi is pretty scared to go outside, for fear of singing himself…So, would you like me to make some ramen or eggs?

Tenten: Will you still make me breakfast if I ever move in with you to the Hyuuga manor?

Neji: No, the cooks will make us food, and knowing them, you'll never eat ramen again. _(Tenten twitches her eye with an 'are you serious' look)_ So…ramen it is. Well we have beef, chik…

_Neji continues to list the names as Tenten sighs and a song starts _

**I'll never tell: **

_[Tenten looks directly at something, as if there was someone watching her out there as Neji continues talking )_

Tenten: 

Look at the man who my life is entangled

Isn't he great?

My way to fame was with weapons and knives and

I've mastered them allll

I'll give it up for him

These weapons gladly I'll leave for him

The only problem is…

I-I'll never tell

_[Tenten moves away to get something as Neji moves to her seat and stares at the same spot )_

Neji: 

She is the one she could give you a run

With power and speed

_[Tenten comes back with a scroll, sits beside him and reads, Neji tries to place a hand on her shoulder but stops and shakes his head) _

All of the time and day I would say

That I'll love…_ (Pauses & thinks) _

..Challenge…

…To challenge…

I hope shee-e'll never leave

She's the only one who I've cared d'most

But there's just one thing that…

…No…

I'll never tell

Neji&Tenten: 

_[They both awkwardly look at each other )_

'Cause there's nothing to te-ell

_[Tenten stands up and walks to the living room and places the scroll on the counter while Neji goes to the living room and sits in the couch )_

Tenten: 

_[Moves and sits next to Neji and folds her arms )_

He's cold

Neji: 

_[Folds his arms in his seat )_

She's stupid

Tenten: 

_[Glares )_

Say weapon and he twitches

Neji: 

_[Rolls eyes) _

She goes thru these weird phases

That I can't describe

_[Tenten blushes) _

Tenten: 

I speak

He teases

Neji: 

She doesn't know anything and…

Tenten: 

He's a soulless little asshole

_[Glares at him )_

And I do know things

Neji&Tenten:

Oh craa-aap it's kind of scary

Neji:

Like she thinks I'm going to leave her

Tenten 

Like he acts so high and mighty

Neji: 

Like she's not the greatest fighter

_[They turned to stare at each other and offer a sweet fake smile) _

Neji&Tenten: 

But it's all very well

'Cause we all know,

I'll never tell!

_[Neji goes to a desk and takes out a scroll. He starts to skim through it as Tenten watches in annoyance.) _

Tenten: 

When things go sadly

He always gets so angsty

_[Neji looks up from the scroll and glares at her as she rolls her eyes )_

Now look he's getting angry

'Cause he knows that I know

_[Neji stands up, goes to where Tentens at and faces who he thinks is a crowd) _

Neji: 

She's weak

She's needy

She's also kind of wimpy

She alwa….

_[Tenten goes in front of Neji and interrupts while speaking to the so called crowd) _

Tenten: 

His eyes are stupid

Neji: 

_[Twitches )_

What the hell it's my turn,

Hello? She…

_[Tenten starts flapping her arms around crazily and tapping her feet while facing the invisible crowd) _

Tenten: 

Look at me! I'm dancin' crazy

_[Neji twitches but reluctantly joins Tenten and they start dancing together around the living room as jazz music starts to play) _

_[They continued dancing all around for minutes, swinging their arms side to side, jumping while kicking out in perfect sync before it changes) _

Both: 

_[The music changes to a sweet violin as Neji and Tenten embrace and dance, while staring at each other's eyes with and wearing a meaningful smile) _

You knooow…

Neji: 

You're really charming

Tenten: 

I love you darling

Neji: 

I've liked you since I found you

And those words I didn't mean it

And I like your little bu…_ [Catches himself )_

…Hair buns…

_[They continued to dance together before giving one final look and leaving to opposite sides of the room, each in thought) _

Tenten: 

He's good

Neji: 

She's better

Tenten: 

I've love him since for'ever

Neji: 

See that's why I couldn't tell her

I'm scared a-bout my seal

Tenten: 

I knew, already

The rules,

About his family

I know someday we'll fight it

But we can run and hide

_[They turned to each other, looking on with faces of worry as they approached each other )_

Neji&Tenten: 

I've liii-ied

It's never ee-easy

Buuut triii-ied

To make things seem to-be-well

_[They turned around, leaning on each other's back)_

Neji: 

Will she leave meee, bee-cause of it?

Tenten:

Can I really be strong enough-

-to handle this?

Neji: 

Will our life become too stressful?

If my life becomes a handful

Tenten: 

Will I get so weak and icky?

That I'll look just like Ibiki

_  
[They turned to stare at each other )_

Neji: 

Is it worth it?

Tenten:

Will we make it?

Neji:

Can we really be together?

_[They both hold on to each other's shoulders, spinning in a dance with a reassuring smile )_

Both: 

Yes 'could really make this happen

Make it work all in the end 'n

But then there's no way in hell I'll tell

I swear you I-I'll never tell

_[They walk back together towards Tenten's room as they looked back to speak) _

Neji: 

Won't get it from me

Tenten:

I swear to the Fifth _(Hokage) _

Neji:

Get the Hell out

Away from this house

Both:

I'll never

_(They looked at each other before looking back) _

Tell!

_(They both fall back into Tenten's bed, holding on to each other as Neji chuckles and Tenten giggles) _

**_(End Song) _**

_[Scene change, later on that day)_

_They found Kakashi walking down the street. Neji and Tenten move to his sides, talking at once. _

Neji: Lord Kami I did it again! _(Slaps his head) _

Tenten: We have to stop this.

Neji: It's a curse, an annoying curse that needs to die.

Tenten: It was like there were people inside my apartment…watching us

Neji: I can't believe I said those things…

Tenten: It was like we were being controlled…

Neji: And we just continued saying things…

Tenten: We said it all over my apartment!

Neji: And it was…catchy.

_(They looked at him strangely as he turned away) _

Tenten: And it was mean…

_[They blurted out at once staring at each other) _

Neji: I can use weapons!

Tenten: I'm not stupid!

_[They stopped and turned to Kakashi )_

Neji: …Hatake…

_[Kakashi rolls his eyes 'there he goes with the last names again…') _

Neji: You have to stop this…

Kakashi: Can't you ask your own sensei?

_[They stared at him disbelievingly as Kakashi coughed in response )_

Kakashi: Right…any ways, I'm looking through all our information channels, and I've actually questioned Rock Lee to tears until your sensei came in and saved him…but so far…

Tenten: _[Throws her hands in the air in doom) _Oh man! We'll never solve this and we'll spend the rest of our lives singing in misery…

Neji: _[Eye twitches) _Sir, please listen and tell me who I need to kill for this to stop.

_Walking down the street, they hear singing as they were about to pass the Ichiraku ramen shop_

Kakashi: Neji, I wish it was that simple but it's not. Now, I've read a disturbing report. It seems…

_The group continued talking as they passed the Ramen shop. Teuchi is seen yelling at Nishi and Matsu (look them up if you don't know who they are but they are the new ramen workers) as they had messed up again. Teuchi is holding a pan up in the air as the two beg for mercy as Ayame continues to clean the counter in irritation because of a big mess. _

_(Short song starts now) _

Matsu: I'm sorry boss my hands just slipped.

Nishi: Hands just slip

Nishi&Matsu: please can you put that pan away?

_[Teuchi continues holding the pan and glaring them )_

Nishi&Matsu: 

We're Begging you, please don't

_[Teuchi stalks closer )_

Don't hit us, it's not fair

It's his fault, I swear

_[They point at each other) _

I think we broke that stove there

_[Teuchi stares back at the broken stove then bashes them with the pan) _

_[They rubbed their head )_

So are you over it?

My head it cannot take

Another beating you would make

I think we ate your cake…

_[Ayame turns around and glares 'that was my cake' takes the pan) _

_[Scene change, back to the group who was now past them as they continued to sing more )_

Neji: So they were human ashes? Fire jutsu perhaps? Someone must hate how they were singing…

Tenten: _[Twitches at Neji's thoughtlessness) _I don't know Neji, maybe they said the wrong thing. I'm sure one more verse of our little scene then I would have flamed your ass.

Kakashi: Hmm, I see emotions are running high. _[In the back ground we see Shizune and Iruka dancing together, having fun) _But as I can see, it seems to be caused from the inside. The chakra builds up then combusts…turning the victim into ash. _[Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were in the background, washing a house covered in graffiti as they danced to a tune, Ebisu was watching them) _So far, that was just one person. The Anbu had asked me to help consider the cause of death but I worry for the next body…or victim.

Neji: _(Places a hand on his chin in concentration) _so it's related…the singing, then dancing, then burning, and then dying.

_They stopped walking as the Konohamaru corps continued to dance in the back ground. _

Kakashi: Well, when you put it that way…I guess this is a bad thing. _(They sweat drop at his answer)_ Well, Naruto is going to check with the Hyuugas _(looks at Neji then quickly adds) _the main branch…

Neji: _(Nods) _I don't have access to the main archives…so he'll check with Hinata?

Kakashi: Yeah…but I can't help but feel that I have failed him. If you've noticed recently, he's been distracted more often.

Tenten: It's because of Jiraiya's death, isn't it?

Kakashi: I thought it was but now…_ (Shakes head and sighs)…_I don't know.

_They look at him sympathetically as Tenten awkwardly pats him on the back. _

**_[End Scene) _**


	5. Naruto, With Feeling Scene 5

Ch 5

I don't own anything but the story

Songs: **Rest in Peace **and there's a short two sentence song …hope you enjoy.

_[(Actions are in this kind of print, italicized, or in these brackets or parenthesis) _

Songs sung will be in this kind of print so wills the talking

Name: person singing or talking will be underlined.

* * *

_Scene change to the Hyuuga manor _

_Naruto was guided to the Hyuuga conclave where he finds Hinata, who was looking through the books. Hinata spots Naruto and becomes startled. _

Hinata: So…Something's wrong and here you are. _(She spoke sadly) _I'm still checking the Hyuuga's information.

Naruto: Oh, _(looks at her confusedly at her tone of voice) _so you do know what's going on.

Hinata: _(Nods head) _Yeah, Father's been scared to come out of his office…but I know I heard him sing through the walls._(Looks on in thought)_ It's been really interesting in Konoha, I still have the image of Kiba and Chouji dancing in the fields in my mind…I don't like it and I'm happy I haven't started singing or dancing yet._(Shakes head)_ So how long will you stay _(Heads for the door) _I could get us some snacks?

Naruto: _(Stops her) _Not long. _(Hinata looks disappointed as Naruto leans near the door) _So, do the Hyuugas have any information?

Hinata: _(Sighs) _so, that's all you came here for. You just want something from me…

Naruto: _(looks on confusedly…dense) _what else would I want from you…_ (Realizes what he just said and stares wide eyes) _Wait, I didn't mean it like that!

Hinata: it's alright Naru…to; I shouldn't keep you waiting so I'll just say it.

_(Heads towards the back but turns her head to look at Naruto) _

Hinata: We don't know anything, so you can go now…

_(Continues walking but stops once Naruto speaks out) _

Naruto: _(Looks confused)_ what's wrong? You're all bad n' moody.

Hinata: Nothing. I'm happy to see you…you can leave now.

_(She doesn't look at Naruto but points at the door. Naruto continued to lean on the wall as Hinata felt his gaze) _

Hinata: _(looks down and places her hands to her sides) _Just go.

Naruto: Hinata?

**Rest in Peace **

_(Hinata turns back to look at Naruto, her expression was sad, holding her hands in her chest as she started to sing) _

Hinata: 

You've left

Three years ago-o

_(Naruto looks at her in surprise, at the sadness in her voice) _

These feelings from inside

Had never let you go-ooh

_(Naruto looks on with shock) _

And now you're here, to be with me

I guess it finally sho-ows

Mmm-mmm

_(Stares at Naruto, a painful expression before shaking her head) _

You're scared

You hide these things you fe-el

_(Naruto looks away in shame) _

You can't tell those friends of yours

You think it would make them le-eave

You whisper it into my ears

And I won't say a thii-iing

_(Naruto looks back at her, as Hinata turns away again) _

O-kay

Are you just going to hide awa-ay? _(Moves to a table) _

Seeing you like this hurts inside

Ea-each and every day

And since I'm only weird to you

Why don't you go awa-ay?

_(She lay on the table, on her side as she faced away from Naruto) _

And let me rest in peace

_(Hinata rises off the table and walks towards Naruto confidently, a rock beat picks up) _

Hinata: 

Let me rest in peace

Just go, n' leave me be-e

_(Grabs a scroll and throws it beside Naruto who jumps up in surprise) _

Make me take my crush and bury it

In a hole it's six-foot-deep

U' Teased me with each touch I felt, but_ (Moves close to Naruto) _

I know it meant nothing

_(Walks away angrily) _

So let me rest in peace

_(Naruto awkwardly moves to the door as Hinata blocks it, shaking her head) _

Hintata: 

You know,

_(Goes on her knees and stares up at Naruto) _

Remembering the academy da-ays

It was me who sent those gifts to you _(The goggles and birthday gifts) _

I just didn't write my na-ame _(Naruto looks at her in revelation) _

But now you know _(Stands up) _

The secrets solved

Now you can go away

_(Unblocks the door) _

And let me rest in peace

**_(Scene change, they walk through the Hyuuga gardens) _**

Hinata: 

_(Her voice was sad, almost dead) _

I know,

I should'let you go

But it hurts me more

Than you ever guessed

_(They looked at each other) _

'Round you my heart beats fast

_(Places hands to her chest near her heart) _

Beneath these breasts

And I like you more, than you ever guessed

_(She walks ahead) _

But there's someone else,

I can make a guess

_(Looks back at Naruto longingly) _

And now I see,

It would never be

_(Looks back ahead angrily) _

So leave me be

_(Hinata jumps in front of the shrine set up as Hyuuga branch members watches around her) _

Hinata: 

So let me rest in peace

Just go-o and leave

_(She kicks the shrine but trips on the debris as it shatters. She tumbles but continues to sing before flipping up) _

I would take my crush and bury it

_(Activates her eyes as veins popped out and she glared at the Hyuuga members) _

In a hole it's six foot deep

You've teased me with each touch I felt but,

They don't mean a thing

_(She grabs one of the main branch members in anger who stares back at her in fright. Naruto grabs her and turns her around as Hinata misplaced her foot and they tumble down the small hill to a flower patch. Hinata lands on her back and Naruto was on top, Naruto's face was right in front of hers, very near as Hinata's eyes returned to normal) _

Hinata: 

_(She already had a tear in her eye as she stared up at Naruto) _

Just let me rest in peace _(her voice was trembling) _

Please go and

Let me rest in peace

**_(End song) _**

_(Hinata looks away from Naruto who was on top of her, a stream of tears gently trailed down her soft cheeks as Naruto obeys and rises up. He leaves as Hinata sits up and watches him go) _

Hinata: I guess…I came on a bit too strong… _(Wipes her tears) _

**Scene change to the Uchiha manor **

_Sasuke returns home as he heads to his room. Shikamaru stood in the hallways, arms folded and watches as Sasuke opens his door. _

Shikamaru: So, where, where you?

Sasuke: _(Looks back in annoyance) _went out, training…without singing or dancing.

Shikamaru: _(Smirks) _anyways, we might have a lead on this whole thing. We've checked the old scrolls from the Hokage tower and they have a report on this. It seems to be a special kind of jutsu that affects a wide area. The person who uses the Jutsu will remain in control and have the ability to control the chakra pathways of a nin, once they initiate a dance. It required some sort of item though to help initiate it…the only clue we had on the item was that, it used to be with the Uchihas but later, something happened to it… and the rest is kind of hazy but we are still looking into it. _(Shikamaru gives him a look) _

Sasuke: _(Meets the look) _No, I don't have any clue on the item…do you guys at least know who used the jutsu?

Shikamaru: No, we aren't sure yet…the jutsu scroll was stolen during the end of the Second Hokage and beginning of the Third's rule. Since it has to do with mind Jutsus, Ino is looking into it…she'll find out how to stop it eventually. _(Smiles in memory) _

Sasuke: Hn _(Rolls his eyes) _at least you guys don't fight anymore…the shoutings, they give me headaches.

Shikamaru: _(Narrows his eyes) _what are you talking about?

Sasuke: Ok fine whatever. Just because I'm under watch, I can't make a comment on your pathetic life. Look, you guys first fought over Asuma's death, how you should get over it. Then you guys fought about your smoking habits…it was annoying.

Shikamaru: _(Looks back in shock) _Sasuke…I never smoked and Ino and I we never…

Sasuke: Whatever ok, don't waste my time…at least it calmed down once Ino had bought you that little gift. I am going to bed…unless there's something. _(Looks at Shikamaru in annoyance) _

_(Shikamaru reaches to the side of his ear, the earring Ino had given him, and removes it. The 'I'm under your spell' melody starts to play.) _

Sasuke: Well? _(Taps foot impatiently) _

Shikamaru: _(Examines the earing as his mind continues to think on what Sasuke had just said) _Sasuke…I'm going to check on something. Don't leave the village…ok?

Sasuke: _(Has an incredulous look) _Yeah, I'll leave tonight once you disappear and no one stops me because I have been planning this moment ever since I returned…idiot.

_(Shikamaru doesn't answer but nods his head as his mind was filled with thoughts. He quickly left to downstairs for some research) _

_(Sasuke shakes his head before going inside his room and laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling…he starts to sing) _

Sasuke: Is it really good to be back? Is it really good to be cared?

_Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his neck as he grabs at his curse seal. He gritted his teeth as he spotted three masked ninjas wearing the Sound hiate in his room. With the burning pain, his eyes became blurry as he felt a blow then darkness. _

**_(End Scene) _**


End file.
